I LOVE YOU
by Huang Zi Mei
Summary: Baekhyun mencintai chanyeol tapi chanyeol sudah memiliki kris dan baekhyun akan menagi janji chanyeol? janji apakah itu?


I LOVE YOU

Lenght:Oneshoot

Cast: - Byun Baekhyun and EXO's Member  
- krisyeol  
- hunhan  
- chenmin  
- sulay  
- tao kim jonghyun "shinee" (?)

Disclaimer: Semua member EXO milik Tuhan,Orang tua mereka dan agensi mereka ,saya hanya meminjam cast untuk mendukung oneshoot saya

Rated:angst,hurt,romance

Summary:Baekhyun mencintai chanyeol tapi chanyeol sudah memiliki kris dan baekhyun akan menagi janji chanyeol?  
janji apakah itu?

Warning:its yaoi ,boysboys,penuh typos,GAJE

Baekhyun POV's

Official couple bukan berarti itu kenyataan dalam kehidupan ini,bagaimana jika orang kau cintai didepan banyak fans bersikap manis tapi jika sudah dibelakang dingin sikapnya .Orang yang ku cintai itu adalah Park Chanyeol tapi dia lebih memilih Wu Yi Fan namja blesteran china-kanada itu,aku tak menyalahkan chanyeol jika orang disuruh memilih aku atau kris pasti dia sudah memilih kris daripada aku yang jelek rasa tak ada gunanya aku hidup ini,ku gores nadi tapi tak terlalu dalam karena aku ingin merasakan sakitnya tapi lebih sakit hatiku,setelah kutenggelamkan diriku di bathtub yang kuisih air hingga penuh,untung di dorm semua ada job hanya aku sendiri,aku mencoba tersenyum didalam air tenang itulah yang kurasakan sekarang.

Author POV's

"Hyungdeul dorm kok sepi sih,kemana beakhyun hyung?"tanya maknae sehun

"Molla!"jawab chanyeol

"AKU SUDAH TIDAK TAHAN!"teriak kai

"kau kenapa sih kai"tanya suho gak nyantai

"aku kebelet pipis hyung kamar mandi ku mampet"jawab kai dengan ekspresi tak bisa digambarkan

"ya sudah pakai kamar mandiku saja"suruh chanyeol

"GOMAWO"teriak kai sambil berlari

Kai POV's

Saat kubuka kamar baekyeol tak ada Baekhyun hyung,tak peduli aku langsung saja kekamar mandi kubuka kenop pintu ternyata dikunci

"baekhyun hyung aku kebelet"teriakku didepan pintu,tak ada jawaban hanya gemericik air saj yang terdengar

"Hyung aku sudah tidak tahan,apa kau tidur di dalam"tanyaku sekali lagi mulai kesal,tapi firasatku mulai tak enak

"HYUNG"teriakku,lalu kudobrak pintu lalu apa yang kulihat.

Author POV's

"HYUNGDEUL PALLI"teriak kai

"apaan sih item?"gerutu d.o sambil menuju kamar baekyeol

"ada ap_"uacapan d.o terputus melihat baekhyun berada dibathub yang sudah berwarna merah karena darah

"SUHO HYUNG,BAEKKIE HYUNG"teriak d.o melihat baekhyun masih di bathtub langsung ambruk seperti kai d.o lemas seketika kulihat suho hyung,chanyeol hyung,dan sehun masuk kamar

"HYUNG"teriak sehun sambil berlari mengangkat tubuh baekhyun dari bathtub tubuhnya sudah pucat karena kedinginan atau darah banyak yang keluar atau juga mungkin sudah mati

"masih hidup,panggil ambulan hyung"teriak chanyeol kepada suho

SKIP TIME

"gimana hyung?"tanya kai yang duduk disebelah d.o yang terus saja menangis karena takut dan shock,sambil mengelus punggung bermata belo itu

"exo-m sudah ku hubungi"kata suho yang dari tadi tak henti2 berjalan mondar mandir

"chagi,wae?"tanya namja berdimple tiba-tiba pada suho

"lay!"teriak suho sambil memeluk namja itu

"wae,kenapa kau menangis?"tanya lay

"baekhyun,lay!"kata lay masih terisak

"kenapa baekkie ge,kenapa ge kenapa?"tanya tao sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahu sehun

"tao sudalah nanti akan dijelaskan"kata xiumin

"ne,tao kajja "suruh chen sambil mendudukkan tao

"hunnie ada apa ini?"tanya luhan gemetar,sehun langsung memeluk luhan

"SALAH SATU DARI KALIAN JELASKAN INI"teriak kris

"kris..."belum selasai chanyeol berbicara dokter sudah muncul

"orang tua tuan baekhyun?"tanya dokter

"tidak ada!"jawab mereka serempak

"saudaranya ?"tanya dokter lagi

"kami!"jawab mereka lagi dengan serempak

"adakah darahnya dengan golongan O,kuharap ada 3 orang karena kondisinya sangat kritis ,dia kehilangan hampir seluruh darahnya"jelas dokter

"nae,kami dok"kata sehun,luhan dan kris bersamaan

"kajja ikut saya"kata dokter

"dok ,apa boleh kita melihat baekkie?"tanya d.o berlinang air mata

"ne,per 2 orang saja,dan jangan berisik"pintah dokter

"ghamsahamida jeongmal ghamsahamida dokter "kata d.o sambil membungkuk 90o berulang kali

Baekhyun POV's

Aku terbangun namun hanya ruangan putih yang sepi,oh Tuhan apa takdirku selelu menjadi orang yang sendiri seumur hidupku,sebegitukah KAU membenciku hingga bersama orang kucinta aku tak boleh,aku lelah aku ingin ikut eomma ke surga saja.

"eomma,bogoshieppo!"teriakku sambil memeluk eomma yang tiba-tiba ada di depanku

"ne,baekhyunie kenapa kau ada disini?"tanya eomma bingung

"aku bosan hidup eomma?"jawabku asal sambil tetap memeluknya

"baekki,jangan begitu masih banyak yang menyayangimu"tutur eomma dengan lembut

"tapi eomma orang yang kucinta tak mencintaiku!"jawabku kesal

"eomma tau chagi,tapi pikirkan sahabatmu,appamu,fansmu,dan semua orang menyayangimu,mereka akan sedih melihatmu seperti ini,suatu saat orang itu akan menyadari betapa tulusnya kau mencintainya sekarang kembalilah,bila waktunya kau dan eomma akan bersama"kata nya sambil menyuruhku

"ne,eomma tapi lewat mana?"tanyaku polos

"lewat pintu sana itu!"kata eomma sambil menunjuk

Aku pun melangkah ke pintu itu sambil melambaikan tanganku ke eommaku,dan seperti aku terbawa angin tapi seperti basah oleh air ,aku tak tahu tapi yang pasti akan membawaku ke alam sadar.

Author POV's

"Hyung,apa kau nyaman dengan tidurmu,bangun hyung kau sudah lama tidur sekarang waktunya makan malam hyung,bangun!"pintah d.o sambil terisak

"baekkie ge,kemarin kau bilang kau kangen padaku mengapa kau sekarang tak memelukku!"kata tao sambil menggegam tangan baekhyun

"hyung ppalli,bangun hyung,ireona kau jahat sekali hyung padaku"teriak d.o sambil mengguncangkan bahu baekhyun

"ge jangan seperti ini,nanti baekkie ge marah "kata tao menenangkan d.o yang tadi ambruk

"tao..hiks.. a...ku.. hiks...ta..hiks...kut..baek...hiks...tak...bangun...la...gi"kat d.o sambil terisak

"hyung"kata tao sambil melihat baekhyun

"a..da..a...pa..tao?"tanya d.o masih terisak

"baekkie ge,tangannya bergerak"jawab tao terpaku

"cepat tao panggil dokter"teriak d.o pada tao

"bertahanlah,hyung"kata d.o menggenggam tangan baekhyun

SKIP TIME

Dokter telah memeriksa keadaan baekhyun,transfusi darah pun sudah dilakukan keadaan baekhyun pun sudah mulai membaik,tapi dokter dia belum boleh ditemui,dia harus sendirian ,besok baru bisa di jenguk.

D.O POV's

Semalaman semua member EXO tidur dengan lelap karena mereka lelah menunggu hasil pemeriksaan,tapi tidak bagi umma exo ini pagi-pagi

"BANGUN SEMUANYAAAAAAA!"teriak ku,tak lama pintu mulai terbuka dan muncalah para alien-alien dari planet exo ini dengan wajah kusut

"ada apa sih ge pagi-pagi udah teriak-teriak?"tanya tao dengan mata yang masih kantuk

"sekarang waktunya sarapan setelah itu mandi lalu kita ke rumah sakit oke,dan JANGAN MEMBANTAH!"perintahku dengan sekali tarikan nafas,member lain hanya menghelah nafas mendengar aku tak nafsu makan langsung mandi,aku rindu sekali pada baekhyun hyung,biasanya dia tertawa lepas dan sekarang dia terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit.

"baekhyun hyung kau ada masalah apa,hingga membuatmu mencoba bunuh diri?"gumanku yang cukup keras sehingga semua member mendengarnya

"aku merasa bersalah sebagai leader tak bisa menjadi panutan!"isak suho

"kau tak bersalah tapi akulah ,bagaimana bisa aku teman roomatenya tak tahu masalahnya"ungkap chanyeol yang makanannya sudah bercampur air mata

"sudahlah hyungdeul cepat selesaikan makanan kalian dan kita menjenguk baekhyun!"pintah sehun dengan senyum terpaksa

"ne,kita berikan yang terbaik untuk dongsaeng kita,hwaiting!"kata xiumin dengan senyum kecutnya

SKIP TIME

Author POV's

Para member EXO minus baekhyun pergi ke rumah sakit untuk melihat hyung / namdongsaeng tercinta mereka,mereka juga ingin mendengar alasan baekhyunmencoba bunuh diri

SKIP TIME

Member exo sudah berada di depn kaamar baekhyun,mereka menyusun siapa yang masuk dulu,dan chanyeol dan tao yang terpilih karena tao dekat dengan baekhyun dan chanyeol karena mereka seroom mate.

"kalian jangan ramai2,jika baekhyun masih tidur jangan dibangunkan ne!" kata uke luhan

"ne!" jawab tao dan chanyeol

Chanyeol POV's

Saat aku masuk kamar kenapa tak ada sama sekali aku dan tao sudah memeriksa semua ruangan

"molla?"jawabku dan aku merasakan sesuatu yang kuinjak,ternyata kertas bermotifkan stoberry,kubaca dan langsung dada ku sesak,tubuhku lemas

To:?  
For: First Prince

Hallo,Prince apa kau masih ingat seseorang yang kau temui di loteng rumah sakit ini?  
dan apa kau masih ingat janji itu ,Prince?  
kau berjanji jika dia sembuh,kau akan kembali lagi membawakan mawar dan cincin untuk menembaknya  
kau bilang kau akan mencintainya selamanya  
Tahukah kau sejak kau pergi dan tak kembali dia benar benar hancur  
hingga dia bertemu dengan dirimu lagi  
tapi dia makin hancur saat kau lupa janjimu dan kau bersama orang lain  
Jika kau ingin tau siapa dia  
DIA adalah Byun Baekhyun  
jika kau tak mau menyesal datanglah ke tempat dulu sebelum aku pergi

LOVE

Aku langsung berlari ketempat itu tanpa menghiaraukan teriakan member lain,

SKIP TIME

Sekarang aku sudah di loteng aku mencari di segala penjuru namun nihil aku tak menemukannya,aku mulai menyerah saat aku hendak kembali aku mendengar suara rintihan dari balik pintu dan kulihat seorang namja cantik yang sedang BAEKHYUN

Baekhyun POV's

Sekali lagi ku goreskan pisau ini kenadiku,lalu kutusukkan keperutku ,memang ini sakit tapi lebih baik aku mati daripada melihatnya bersama lain,tak dengar suara chanyeol mencariku ingin aku menjawab tapi aku tak kuat perut telah mati rasa,nadiku perih aku hanya bisa merintih.

"baekhyun, apa yang kau lakukan?"tanya chanyeol dengan nada tinggi

"chanyeol!"jawabku senang,seandainya dia tak memiliki seseorang aku ingin sekali memeluknya

"baekkie,mianhe,mianhe,baekkie mianhe!"kata chanyeol sambil menumpuhkan kepalaku ke lengannya

"chanyeol!"jawabku,aku tak bisa berkata apapun

"baekkie bertahanlah,kumohon,jeballl,baekkie jebal!"pintahnya,sambil menekan perutku agar darah yang keluar tak semakin banyak

"kenapa kau memintaku bertahan yeollie,wae bukankah kau ingin aku mati?"tanyaku padanya ,dankulihat dia hanya tangannya dengan tangan kananku dan tangan kiriku merogoh ke saku bajuku

"Park Chanyeol Gomawo!"ujarku pelan sambil menyematkan cincin padanya,dia menangis menjadi-jadi

"kenapa kau berterima kasih,hyung!"tanya chanyeol lirih dalam tangisnya

"terima kasih kau mau ada di sampingku disaat terakhirku di dunia ini"jawabku terbata sambil tersenyum

"hyung kumohon,bertahanlah!"pintahnya

"tidak yeollie ada alasan aku ingin mati,jika aku mati aku bebas melihat tawamu,aku bebas mencintaimu,dan aku bisa menjagamu yeollie,kau sama sekali tak bersalah,dan bisa kau mengabulkan permintaan terakhirku!"pintahmu

"aku tak bisa hyung,kau akan bertahan !"jawabnya sambil menggelengkan kepala

"jangan lupakan aku yeollie"pintahku lirih dan terbata

Chanyeol POV's

"hyung kumohon,bertahanlah!"pintahku

"tidak yeollie ada alasan aku ingin mati,jika aku mati aku bebas melihat tawamu,aku bebas mencintaimu,dan aku bisa menjagamu yeollie,kau sama sekali tak bersalah,dan bisa kau mengabulkan permintaan terakhirku!"pintahnya

"aku tak bisa hyung,kau akan bertahan !"jawabku sambil menggelengkan kepala

"jangan lupakan aku yeollie"pintahnya lirih dan terbata

"hyung,hyung,hyuuuuuung,bangun hyung bangun,maafkan aku hyung,maaf!"teriaku sambil menggoyangkan tubuh saat matanya tertutup

"Chanyeol!"teriak suho dan member lain saat baru sampai,tapi aku tak peduli,aku hanya ingin baekkie hyungku kembali

"beef,jangan tinggalkan aku"kata tao sambil menangis di pelukan lay

"hyung,hyung"kata d.o sambil mendekat dan menyentuh leher baekhyun

"dia pergi untuk selamanya"jerit d.o sambil menangis

"tak mungkin,TIDAK MUNGKIN!"jeritku

2 month later

Sejak dia pergi aku memutuskan kris,aku bukan lagi happy virus,aku menjadi pendiam,semua ini karena aku ,akulah yang membuat semua orang menangis.  
Kulangkah kaki ke balkon dan mendadak angin berhembus seperti berbisik"I LOVE YOU CHANYEOL"yang mirip suara baekhyun

"LOVE YOU TOO BAEKHYUN"jawab ku sambil menggegam cincin pemberiannya

END


End file.
